


"Volverás a mí"

by Robyn_Moonwater, The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Sebastian Moran, un hombre destinado a seguir las órdenes de su jefe, se ha quedado solo y destrozado ¿Qué pasará cuando el corazón de Sebastian se reponga y el Tigre intente recuperar su vida?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/gifts).



 

Sebastian Moran, excoronel del ejército y mano derecha del difunto jefe criminal, James Moriarty. Tras la muerte de Jim, se había quedado destrozado, incapaz de seguir con lo que Jim había empezado, no le importaba ver como ese castillo de naipes se derrumbaba, su amante había desaparecido y, aunque en la cama era él quien llevaba el control, sabía que fuera de eso, sin las órdenes de su jefe no sabía que hacer con su vida, aunque este le hubiese dejado una buena suma de dinero para vivir cómodamente tres vidas. El segundo hombre más peligroso de Londres, terminó por convertirse en una sombra de sí mismo que se pasaba los días bebiendo el peor whiskey del bar de mala muerte del que se había convertido en residente permanente, whiskey que bajaba como aguarrás por su garganta y buscando cualquier excusa para meter en una pelea y poder sentir algo, aunque fuese dolor.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando, tras una pelea que acabó con Sebastian siendo arrojado de un coche en marcha frente a un hospital, borracho, desangrado y con un corte que cruzaba el puente de su nariz y una de sus cejas y fue enviado al cuidado de Jane Peterson, una joven y atractiva doctora de pelo y ojos oscuros que lo obligó a quedarse en el hospital, incluso cuando él quería irse, dándole órdenes hasta que volvió a estar completamente recuperado. Aquella situación le resultaba familiar, sabía que aquella mujer era un pobre sustituto del verdadero objeto de su deseo, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor no pensar mucho en ello y dejarse llevar por aquella ilusión que se había creado, queriendo cumplir la última orden que había recibido de Jim: Seguir vivo el mayor tiempo posible y no reunirse con él hasta que él volviese a buscarle.

La insistencia de Jane y el recuerdo de lo que sentía porJim, hicieron que volviese a ponerse en pie, volviendo a bañarse, a recortarse la barba, a salir de casa durante horas diurnas, incluso había vuelto a comer sano y a hacer ejercicio, no obstante, con el tiempo , el recuerdo de Jim comenzó a volverse cada vez más borroso y difuso en su memoria y empezó a actuar no por seguir una estúpida orden de alguien a quien le había importado tan poco que se había quitado la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias para quienes dejaba detrás.

Sebastian salió de la ducha, gotas de agua cayendo de su pelo y resbalando por los músculos de su espalda hacia su cintura, cubierta con una toalla grande, caminando descalzo hacia su habitación, sacando de su armario el traje que pensaba que usar esa noche en el baile de máscaras que el hospital había organizado para conseguir suficientes donaciones para abrir una nueva ala pediátrica con material de última generación. Tras comprobar que tenía todo, en su sitio, volvió al baño, secando su cuerpo y su pelo, peinándose hacia atrás y recortándose la barba lo justo para que no pareciese descuidada, se vistió con el elegante traje a medida que se había comprado para la ocasión, el cinturón de piel y los zapatos de piel, debía dar la impresión de tener dinero para no avergonzar a Jane, al menos así se lo había planteado ella. Poniendo cuidado en cada aspecto de su apariencia, el último detalle era la máscara de cuero con rayas grabadas a fuego, máscara que había encargado a su sastre sin ninguna especificación en concreto y que había llegado junto con su traje, casi como una burla, sus dedos acariciaron el cuero, cada raya, mientras en su mente resonaba la voz de Jim, jadeando a su oído “Tigre”. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea, alejarlo de su mente, su cuerpo lo recordaba de tal manera que hasta reaccionaba con un vago recuerdo y, ya preparado, salió por la puerta de su apartamento en busca de Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

El hospital había conseguido reservar el salón de una antigua y enorme mansión en las afueras de Londres, los coches de lujo y limusinas se detenían en la puerta frontal, donde las cámaras y los aparcacoches esperaban por la llegada de las celebridades y demás gente importante. El elegante jaguar, de un verde oscuro casi negro, se detuvo en la puerta y de él bajo un alto hombre rubio, sus ojos de un azul frío y duro como el mismo acero, que dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta para su compañera, una mujer en un elegante en un provocativo vestido rojo, pintalabios y máscara de mariposa del mismo color. La pareja caminó frente a los periodistas y los curiosos que se habían aglomerado a la espera de reconocer a alguien famoso a quien poder fotografiar y poder un autógrafo y se adentró en la mansión, bajando las escaleras al salón de baile con elegancia, separándose al llegar al fin de esta.

\- _¿A dónde vas?_ – Preguntó Sebastian con el ceño fruncido bajo la máscara, tomando la pequeña mano de Jane con una de las suyas.

 

\- _Bueno, Seb, lo siento amor pero no eres divertido ni sociable y debo garantizarme un ascenso, así que por favor, pórtate bien y diviértete_ – Sonrió Jane besándole la comisura de los labios, dejando su marca allí, liberando su mano y correteando hacia un grupo de doctores, dejando a su pareja solo.

 

Con el ceño aún fruncido y malhumorado,  Sebastian caminó como una bestia enjaulada entre los invitados, con las manos a la espalda, observando a los asistentes con desconfianza y recelo mientras iba hacia la barra libre. Pidiendo un whiskey, el vaso lleno hasta arriba, el coronel se paseó entre la gente buscando un lugar donde refugiarse de la multitud cuando, de repente, notó unos ojos fijos en él, una sensación familiar se instaló en su espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral, como la mirada hipnótica de una serpiente.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta en busca del origen de aquella sensación, dio un sorbo de su bebida y entonces lo vio, baja estatura, pelo negro, una máscara con alas y una pequeña corona recortada en el centro exacto y lo que más lo delataba, un traje de Westwood a medida. Aquella visión le hizo hervir la sangre, el hijo de perro sonreía tras su antifaz y sabía que estaba vivo cuando tocó el brazo de un hombre que había estado a punto de tropezar con él y habló con este, aunque no descartó que hubiese terminado por volverse completamente loco.

Se terminó el vaso de whiskey de un solo trago y lo dejó una vez vacío sobre la bandeja de un camarero, caminando apresurado fuera de la sala, hacia los pasillos desiertos, lejos de él, de ese fantasma de su pasado que volvía para atormentarlo.

- _Tigre, eso ha sido muy maleducado, irte de esa forma sin esperar por mí_ – Dijo una voz burlona tras él.

Sebastian se detuvo en seco al sentir esa voz que lo perseguía en sueños, escuchando sus pasos acercarse a él, momento en que se giró sin previo aviso, revolviéndose como un animal salvaje, poniendo su mano en el cuello de Jim y empujándolo contra la pared, gruñendo con odio y la valentía del alcohol mientras sus labios casi rozan los del excriminal – _Tres años Jim, tres años sin ti, siempre al borde del suicidio, ni una maldita señal que me dijese que estabas vivo y ahora ¿Te presentas aquí? ¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarte del perro que estuvo lamentando tu muerte y  fue dejado atrás como si no valiese nada? Abandonado por lo único que le quedaba en el mundo._

La mano de Jim se posó en el pecho del militar, quien apretó sus dedos alrededor de la garganta del irlandés, haciendo que de los labios de este se escapase un gemido lascivo, ahogado por la falta de aire, que encendió sus deseos y, sin importarle quien pudiese verles, Sebastian estrelló sus labios contra los de Moriarty, en un beso violento donde ambos luchaban por dominar, mordiendo donde podían.


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Tigre, nunca has dejado de ser mío_ – Sonríe Jim entre jadeos cuando la mano de Sebastian cede, abriéndole la camisa, viendo la pálida cicatriz en el pectoral izquierdo que formaba sus iniciales, acariciándola con delicadeza con su pulgar.

 

\- _Te equivocas_ – Dijo el militar con un gruñido salido desde lo más hondo de su pecho – _Yo no soy de nadie y no pienso volver contigo, no cuando tengo novia._

 

\- _Sabía que me dirías eso, por eso me encargué_ – Rio Jim, llevando sus manos al pantalón de su amante, cuando un grito resonó en el salón de baile seguido de un murmullo de conmoción general – No podía tener a aquella mujer dándote órdenes.

 

Sebastian apartó las manos de Jim de su cuerpo y volvió a colocarse bien la ropa, alejándose y deshaciéndose de su  antifaz, respirando agitado mientras le da la espalda – _No, no creas que puedes irte y volver  cuando quieras y que yo estaré esperando fiel como si nada hubiese pasado, que todo volverá a ser como era, porque no lo es Jim, yo estaba destrozado, tú no tenías francotiradores apuntándome, podías haberme avisado, haberme hecho saber que estabas vivo, pero preferiste jugar tus juegos con Holmes y yo me volví invisible para ti._

Jim se acercó a él, abrazándose a su torso, poniendo en juego sus mejores artes, diciendo con voz melosa a su oído – _Sebby, las cosas se complicaron, no pude avisarte, jamás te abandonaría, deberías saberlo, no hay nadie como tú para mí, por favor ¿No hay ninguna forma de que perdones?_ – De puntillas tras él, acercó sus labios al oído de su amante, susurrándole con una sonrisa manipuladora mientras una de sus manos se desliza dentro de su camisa -  _Tengo una habitación en la planta de arriba para mí solo, podemos recordar… viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece? Porque no creo que esa puta que te estabas tirando te haya hecho las cosas que te gustan de verdad o que te haya dejado hacerle lo que me hacías a mí._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, con un gruñido aún resonando en su pecho, Sebastian lo tomó la muñeca con fuerza, buscando las escaleras, subiendo a la última planta, mientras arrastraba a Moriarty con él, quien señaló una puerta una vez estuvieron en su pasillo llave en mano, llave que Moran arrancó de sus dedos y usó para abrir la puerta de la habitación, forzando al pequeño moreno a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y con ello, cualquier salida que Jim pensase que aún pudiese tener.

\- _Mi pobre y abandonado tigre_ \- Suspiró Jim acercándose a Sebastian, quitándose la máscara y dejándola caer mientras mira a los ojos del militar, como si con solo ese gesto pudiese calmar la ira que estaba sintiendo y, al ver que Moran no parecía que fuese a atacarlo, le puso la mano en la mejilla con suavidad y vio como el hombre cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia su mano, casi ronroneando como un gran felino, dejando ver lo falto de su tacto que estaba – _Sé que es culpa mía, sé que lo hice mal._

\- _No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente_ –Dijo en voz baja gruñendo, sujetándolo de la muñeca y alejándose de él – _Hará falta mucho más que solo silbar para que yo vuelva contigo._


	4. Chapter 4

\- _Pero lo importante es que siempre volverás a mí, sabes que me necesitas_ – Murmura acercándose de nuevo a él.

 Sebastian lo miró fijamente y sabía que Jim tenía razón, no importaba cuanto se alejase, cuanto lo despreciase, ese hombre era intoxicante como una droga, su simple presencia y sus andares eran lo suficiente para causarle una erección, por ello retrocedió un par de pasos cuando lo vio acercarse.

\- _Sebastian Basher Moran, tú me vendiste tu alma querido ¿Recuerdas? Solías decir que yo era tu rey y no obstante, ahora me rechazas, haces que me sienta dolido_ – Suspiró dramático mientras seguía caminando depredador hacia él, hasta que la espalda de Sebastian dio contra la pared y la mano de Moriarty cayó sobre su hombro con cuidado – _Sé un buen chico y arrodíllate ante mí, por favor._

Moran hincó una rodilla en el suelo sin pensarlo, viendo a su jefe acariciarle lo alto de la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, aquellos ojos negros que parecían absorber un pedazo de su alma con cada centímetro de su cuerpo que esas pupilas oscuras recorrían, con esa mezcla de benevolencia, malicia y un brillo de lujuria en ellas, diciendo con esa voz de miel – _Mi obediente tigre_ …

 La mirada de Sebastian se volvió más dura ante aquellas palabras, pero decidió seguir jugando su papel un poco más, llevando sus manos a las piernas de Jim, dejando que subiesen hacia sus muslos, moviéndose por sorpresa, con la ágil de un felino, tomando al moreno por las caderas, levantándolo del suelo y abalanzándose sobre él, sentándolo sobre el escritorio situado junto a ellos, tirando las cosas que había sobre este de un manotazo.

\- _Verás_ – Susurró con dureza el francotirador al oído de Moriarty – _No puedes pretender abandonar un animal salvaje y luego creer que seguirá igual de dócil cuando vuelva._

Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja al oírlo, desabotonando la camisa poco a poco, tratando de retomar el control, hasta que el rubio se quitó la corbata con una mano, y tomó sus muñecas con la otra, atándolas con la prenda de seda tras su espalda. Desesperado, el militar le abrió la camisa de un tirón, los botones esparciéndose en el aire y cayendo en múltiples direcciones y le quitó el cinturón, bajándolodel escritorio y doblándolo sobre este.

 _\- ¿Moran? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ – Preguntó el hombre de ojos negros tan alarmado por la incerteza, como excitado, hasta que notó como le arrancaban los pantalones y su trasero quedaba expuesto mientras su cara seguía pegada a la mesa y entonces, sin previo aviso, notó el chasquido del cuero contra su piel desnuda, seguido por un dolor agudo, diciendo con voz temblorosa - _¿M-Moran?_

Cualquier otro hubiese confundido aquel tono con miedo y vulnerabilidad, pero Sebastian lo conocía bien y sabía que aquello era deseo, se colocó de nuevo tras él, dejándole sentir su erección contra el muslo, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, susurrando – _Jim, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, te dije que si te comportabas como un niño, te trataría como uno y eso estoy haciendo, ahora quiero que cuentes en alto para mí._


	5. Chapter 5

Los jadeos del rey del crimen eran el único ruido de la habitación, junto con el ruido del cuero contra su nalga y sus gemidos, recitando mientras trataba de que su voz sonase más firme – _U-Uno, Dooos, Tre-Tress…_ \- Sebastian sonreía tras él al escuchar su voz temblorosa, azotándolo una y otra vez hasta llegar a diez, soltando el cinturón y colocando a su amante sobre la cama, aún boca abajo acariciándole el trasero y la marca roja que pulsaba bajo el tacto de sus dedos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, sus ojos nunca dejando el cuerpo semidesnudo sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y en seguida comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, dejando que Jim viese de reojo sus movimientos, empezando por desabotonar los puños de su camisa y subirse las mangas antes de continuar desabotonando desde su cuello hasta su vientre.

Jim permanecía boca abajo, expectante, necesitado de sentir más, esperando un nuevo azote o una palabra de castigo, no obstante, Sebastian parecía más callado que de costumbre, comparado con sus antiguos encuentros pero debía recordar que habían pasado tres años y aquel hombre tras él ya no parecía el mismo que recordaba, el soldado que habría dado su vida si él se lo pidiese, el amante que era capaz de olvidar su propia necesidad de placer para volcarse en él.

Moran desató la corbata que unía las muñecas de Moriarty, diciendo con una única orden y en un tono que dejaba claro que no admitía discusión – _Desnúdate_.

El moreno se puso en pie, mirando confundido al coronel, obedeciendo su orden mientras veía a este enrollar su corbata alrededor de sus nudillos, cerrando la mano en un puño, sus ojos azules mirándolo con dureza mientras cada una de las prendas de su traje Westwood a medida caían en el suelo en una pila y, una vez su cuerpo estuvo completamente desnudo, solo hizo falta que Sebastian señalase la cama para que él obedientemente se tumbase boca arriba con las manos juntas y hacia arriba. El poder que emanaba del coronel era impresionante, tomando la corbata, ató las muñecas de Jim a la cabecera de la cama, cogiendo del suelo la otra corbata y usándola como venda para los ojos, necesitaba ocultar esos ojos negros que lo llevarían de nuevo a la locura, que intoxicarían de nuevo su alma y  lo pondrían de nuevo a sus pies.

- _¿Sebby?_ – Preguntó con voz insegura.

 

\- _No_ – Dijo Moran autoritario, serio, terminando de desnudarse tras asegurarse de que Moriarty no podía verle – _No hables, ni una palabra, si hablas, me iré y te dejaré aquí y no volverás a verme ni a saber de mí, asiente si lo has entendido._

 

Jim asiente con la cabeza mientras Sebastian abre uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, conociendo las manías del hombre ante él, sacando una botella de lubricante y una caja de condones, definitivamente esa noche había ido a buscarlo con una cosa en mente y no pensaba fallarle, le daría exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Cerrando el cajón de la mesita, dejó ambos artículos sobre esta antes de colocar una rodilla sobre el borde de la cama, situándose sobre Moriarty, usando sus piernas para mantener las de Jim abiertas,  las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- _Por todos los demonios del infierno, pequeño jefe_ – Susurra ronco con sus labios rozando los de Jim, haciendo que este notase el whiskey en su aliento – _Vas a ser el motivo de mi muerte_.


	6. Chapter 6

Un gemido dejó los labios del más joven como única respuesta cuando los labios de Moran rozaron su cuello bajo su oreja, dejando un pequeño rastro de suaves besos,apenas una caricia hasta la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, donde hundió su nariz, inhalando su intoxicante aroma, mejor que ningún perfume, aquel era el aroma natural de Jim cuando estaban juntos en la cama, excitación, sudor, desesperación por llegar al orgasmo…  Sin ni siquiera querer evitarlo, lamió aquel mismo punto antes de morder buscando dejar la marca de sus dientes, reclamarlo como su propiedad.

\- _Sse…_ \- Siseó Jim incapaz de formar una palabra coherente, alzando las caderas.

 

- _Sssshhhh_ – Lo silenció Sebastian antes de que la punta de su lengua lamiese la aureola de uno de sus pezones, atrapándolo entre sus labios y succionando, arrancando un suspiro de su amante, llevando una de sus manos a las caderas de Moriarty y empujando hacia abajo para mantenerlo en su sitio, acariciando con suavidad, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar mientras sus labios bajaban hacia su vientre plano y pálido como el resto de su suave piel.

 

Las muñecas del irlandés forcejearon contra sus ataduras, tratando de liberarse, necesitaba agarrarse a él, enredar sus dedos en su pelo rubio y arañar su espalda, sin embargo, el nudo se apretaba cada vez que tiraba de él pero no le importaba, estando demasiado ido en las sensaciones que Moran le provocaba. El tacto de su barba contra sus muslos mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en estos, la mano en su cadera impidiéndole moverse y la otra apretando su muslo, provocándole la clase de placer que no hacía más que hacerlo sentir frustrado por no conseguir alivio, por no poder llegar al final… Definitivamente ese hombre lo estaba llevando a la locura y lo peor era que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Sebastian se incorporó, apoyándose en sus rodillas para alcanzar el bote de lubricante sobre la mesita de noche, echando una cantidad sobre dos de sus dedos y dejando la botella a un lado, levantando las caderas de Jim, con un brazo y llevando los dos dedos a su entrada, acariciándola con uno antes de empezar a meterlo lentamente, sabiendo que él se había preparado para ese momento y no tardando en meter el segundo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en tijera, sonriendo al oírlo exclamar alto, sabiendo que había tocado su punto más sensible, punto que siguió atacando hasta llevarlo al borde del orgasmo, moviendo sus largos dedos hasta que lo creyó preparado y los sacó, estirándose y tomando el condón de encima de la mesita.

\- _Sebby…_ \- Gimió Jim frustrado ante la pérdida de contacto.

Moran abrió el paquete con los dientes, tomando el condón y poniéndoselo, aplicando algo de lubricante antes de llevar su miembro a la entrada de Jim y empezar entrar en él lentamente, sosteniéndolo de las caderas contra su cuerpo con fuerza, penetrándolo por completo, momento en que Moriarty exhaló un largo suspiro, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, antes de ser devorados por los de Sebastian, sus lenguas enredadas en una batalla por quien dominaba el beso.

Llevando una mano a la cabecera de la cama, tiró de la corbata que sostenía las muñecas de Jim, liberándolo justo cuando empezaba a moverse, embistiéndolo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Las manos del irlandés encontraron pronto la espalda del coronel, arañándolo mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de él.


	7. Chapter 7

Con el único sonido en la habitación de sus respiraciones combinadas y el roce de piel contra él, Sebastian le quitó la corbata que cubría los ojos de Moriarty, apoyando su frente contra la de él y mirándolo a los ojos desafiante mientras embestía una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Jim aumentaron de volumen a la vez que arqueó la espalda, para él no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar los sentimientos que sabía que Moran le estaba demostrando con cada movimiento, cada caricia, aquello no era solo necesidad de contacto tras tanto tiempo separados, aquello era placer, era pura pasión sin adulterar.

La violencia de su amor, los estaba llevando al borde de la locura, cada caricia, mordisco y embestida animal hacían crecer esa sensación de un nudo en su bajo vientre hasta que Jim terminó por correrse, con el nombre de Sebastian en sus labios, estrechándose alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que este no tardase en venirse dentro de él, derramando su semilla caliente. Moriarty se abrazó con fuerza a su francotirador, negándose a dejarle ir, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos acariciando su espalda mientras respiraba agitado con el rostro escondido contra su pecho, Moran le acarició el cuello con la punta de su nariz, logrando moverse lo suficiente como para salir de él antes de que el irlandés volviese a sujetarse a él, como si quisiera evitar que se desvaneciese.

\- _Quédate conmigo_ – Jadeó contra su pecho – _Solo un poco más, por favor_ …

 

\- _No me voy a ir, no aún_ – Lo tranquiliza el coronel, logrando que lo suelte salió de la cama, quitándose el condón, anundándolo y tirándolo en la papelera, yendo al baño, donde cogió una toalla pequeña y que humedeció antes de volver junto a Jim, limpiándolo con la toalla, dejándola en el suelo y volviendo a tumbarse en la cama, sosteniendo al criminal consultor entre sus brazos, oculto contra su pecho.

 

Hasta que el sol salió, ambos amantes permanecieron en brazos del otro, compartiendo perezosos besos, queriendo únicamente saborear sus labios y disfrutando de su mutua presencia en un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, Sebastian sabía que debía seguir con su vida, queriendo creer que había hecho aquello únicamente para cerrar un capítulo de su vida, su último adios a la vida como la mano derecha del gran e infame Jim Moriarty antes de volver a ser simplemente el retirado coronel, el juguete roto del ejército, aunque una pequeña parte de él le decía que seguía enamorado y que siempre estaría unido a él, definitivamente estaba perdido…

\- _Tengo ganas de que veas la nueva casa que he comprado, hay mucho espacio y una habitación en la que podrás poner todas tus armas_ – Comenzó a decir Jim emocionado, acariciando el pecho de Sebastian.

 

\- _No voy a volver contigo_ – Lo interrumpió Moran, con voz inexpresiva y la mirada perdida en el techo, ignorando la expresión de confusión con que Moriarty lo miraba.

 

\- _¿Qué es esa tontería de que no piensas volver conmigo? ¡Tú me perteneces!_ – Vociferó Jim con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en su rostro, como un niño no obteniendo lo que quiere por primera vez en su vida.

 

\- _Me abandonaste, me hiciste creer que estabas muerto ¿Crees que por volver, matar a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo y tener sexo duro, voy a perdonarte? ¿Qué voy a volver a tu lado y fingir que los tres años que he pasado queriendo morir para poder reunirme contigo no han pasado?_ – Suspiró Sebastian, hablando tranquilo, mirando serio al hombre junto a él – _Noches soñando con tu cuerpo frío entre mis brazos, viviendo con el dolor de haberte fallado, por no haber podido salvarte… Viví una guerra, fui torturado, golpeado, me han disparado, pero ningún dolor se ha comparado jamás con el que sentí al creer que te había perdido y, sinceramente, no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente._


	8. Chapter 8

Moran se levantó casi de forma automática, sin pensarlo demasiado, poniéndose los pantalones y empezando a vestirse, recogiendo las piezas repartidas por la habitación de su traje mientras Jim lo observaba desde la cama, vulnerable, sintiendo el frío y el vacío en su pecho de ver a Sebastian queriendo alejarse de él, sin poder hacer o decir nada para convencerlo.

El coronel terminó de ponerse los zapatos y de abotonarse la camisa y salió de allí, necesitaba respirar, poner espacio entre los dos, ni siquiera se preocupó de recoger la chaqueta de su traje, solo asegurándose de que llevaba consigo su cartera y sus llaves y se apresuró para volver a casa, su corazón volviendo a romperse con cada paso que daba.

 

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas y luego meses desde aquella increíble y al mismo tiempo dolorosa noche, Sebastian trataba de mantener una rutina, encontrar con qué distraer su mente, pretendiendo no ver que él seguía ahí, algunas veces podía verlo lejos, vestido casual con su gorra, mascando chicle y probablemente escuchando su música o tal vez las comunicaciones del MI6 para saber si alguien iba tras. Otras veces no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba allí, lo sabía cuando alguna mujer u hombre se acercaban para coquetear con él antes de huir espantados como si tras él se encontrase el más horrible monstruo o cuando empezaron a aparecer muertos los hombres con los que había peleado durante esos tres años de soledad. Era duro seguir manteniendo la fachada del enfado, cada vez que veía algo que señalaba su presencia, como un pequeño duende tratando de que sus acciones no fuesen vistas, un trozo de la armadura con que había cubierto su corazón y que creía indestructible, se caía, definitivamente su pequeño e insistente jefe sabía como llegar a él.

Con Jim siempre presente de alguna forma u otra, poco a poco las pesadillas de su muerte fueron haciéndose cada vez menos frecuentes, sin embargo, algunas noches aún lo hacían despertarse entre gritos, cubierto en sudor, solo para descubrir que no había nadie a su lado en la cama. Cansado miró el despertador, los iluminados números verdes indicando que eran las tres de la mañana, definitivamente no iba a conseguir volver a dormir, con lo que decidió levantarse, vestido solo con sus desgastados pantalones de algodón y arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta el salón, dejándose caer en el sofá, tomando el mando y encendiendo el televisor y cerrando los ojos por un momento, necesitando distanciarse del mundo, escuchando la voz de la mujer que anunciaba una batidora como si fuese estática de fondo, bañado en la, extrañamente, reconfortante luz del aparato hasta que, repentinamente alguien llamó a la puerta. Quería ignorarlo, pero sabía que si la persona al otro lado de la puerta seguía llamando, sus vecinos empezarían a quejarse, por ello se levantó desganado y fue a abrir la puerta, para sorprenderse al encontrar allí a Jim, con una botella de whiskey y un gesto de cachorro abandonado.

\- _Hola Tigre,te he traido el que te gusta_ – Dijo alzando la botella, lo que hizo sonreír a Sebastian, sonrisa que trató de ocultar frotándose la cara con una mano.


	9. Chapter 9

\- _Pasa_ – Murmuró echándose a reír, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

 

Jim entró y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose en un rincón, con la botella en su regazo, se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar, tenso, fijándose en la televisión encendida, preguntando, aunque conocía la respuesta – _¿Pesadilla?_

\- _Sí_ – Resopló Sebastian cerrando la puerta, caminando hasta la cocina para coger dos vasos antes de ir a sentarse junto a él.

El calor que emitía el cuerpo Moran era reconfortante, se sentía como estar en casa y el irlandés dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si toda la tensión y un gran peso se esfumasen de sus hombros. Sebastian dejó los dos vasos en la pequeña mesa de café frente al sofá y tomó la botella de manos de Jim, abriéndola y sirviendo dos vasos, entregando uno a su antiguo jefe antes de vaciar el otro de un trago.

\- _Sigo queriendo que vuelvas conmigo_.

 

\- _Lo he supuesto_.

 

\- _¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez por haberte abandonado?_

 

El silencio, únicamente roto por el ruido de la televisión se instaló entre ellos, Moriarty dio vueltas al vaso entre sus manos, no queriendo realmente beber, creyendo que su hombre necesitaba tiempo para pensar una respuesta, sin embargo, a medida que los segundos pasaban, pronto se dio cuenta que su respiración era rítmica y tranquila - _¿Sebby?_

Jim miró hacia Sebastian, viendo que este se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza inclinada hacia él, su postura completamente relajada y no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía lo suficiente a esa enorme bestia junto a él para saber que solo podía cuando se sentía en casa, cuando se sentía a salvo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y abrazó a su coronel, dejando que este se recostase sobre su cuerpo, allí mismo en el sofá, sin importarle cuan pesado fuese, susurrando a su oído – _No importa lo que pase o lo lejos que estés, eres mi Tigre… Y siempre volverás a mí_.


End file.
